


Five Times Aeryn Said Thank You

by bofoddity



Category: Farscape
Genre: 5 Things, Ficlet, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/pseuds/bofoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Aeryn said thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Aeryn Said Thank You

1

"Thank you, Captain Crais," Aeryn whispers, on a runaway Leviathan, surrounded by criminals, all her life over and done with, "Thank you so much."

2

"Thank you."

She dropped something and D'Argo gave it back, and the words slip out before she realizes it. D'Argo nods and walks away without a word, unaware of how Aeryn's world just changed. Gratitude is something she has never given lightly, never for anything small; Peacekeepers should handle everything on their own. This is the first time she has said thank you without thinking, and D'Argo has no idea.

Or so she believes; when they see each other again later, Aeryn is still amazed, and D'Argo's eyes are knowing when she meets them. D'Argo nods, and Aeryn smiles to herself as he leaves.

"Thank you."

3

Everything is all right, but Aeryn still has something to say.

"Please tell Moya I'm sorry."

She wants to say she's not that person anymore, but that's not true. She was Aeryn then too, and although she has changed her actions and capability still remain. She slayed Moya's original Pilot and she has to apologize for it. She looks into Pilot's eyes and sees that he understands.

"Moya forgives you," Pilot replies, his voice soft; Aeryn knows it means Moya has forgiven him too. Her throat feels tight, but she adds anyway:

"I also apologize to you, Pilot."

His eyes answer her before his voice does.

"All is forgiven."

Peacekeepers are never sorry, so they don't understand what it means to be forgiven. Aeryn is glad that she isn't a Peacekeeper anymore.

"Thank you."

4

She shouldn't be here, shouldn't be alive when soon, Zhaan won't be. But the sacrifice has been made, and Aeryn has to respect it. Zhaan's eyes are peaceful when Aeryn goes to see her, but that only makes it worse.

"Thank you for bringing me back." Her eyes are hot and wet and she can barely make out Zhaan's smile. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Zhaan says, and draws Aeryn into her embrace. Aeryn presses her face to Zhaan's neck and breathes long and deep, as if that will make everything all right. It doesn't. She thinks about how much worse she will feel when Zhaan dies.

"I'll never forget this," she whispers, and her voice is barely there. But it is, and she's making a promise. Her heart sets to determination. "I will honor you."

She never forgets.

5

She touches her son's cheek and nose, the palm of his tiny hand. His fingers hold onto hers. "Thank you," she says.

"You're welcome," John says back, and Aeryn closes her eyes as she leans into his arms.


End file.
